


At Last

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arya has moves, F/F, Prom, the dragons are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: It is Prom night and Daenerys finds out her shallow boyfriend Daario Naharis is cheating on her. When the whole night seems ruined a certain Stark steps in to safe the day.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm struggling with the latest chapter of If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind, and the world is in such a depressing state I decided I wanted to write something light. This is my first ever AU, but what can I say, I've always loved Etta James and I've always wanted to see Arya and Daenerys dance.  
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts! I reccomend listening to "At Last" by Etta James for this.

Prom night had started out perfectly for Daenerys Targaryen. Daario had shown up at her warden's house, hair for once not greasy, and when Viserys had put him through his usual crazy talk, Daario had not minced his words in reply and after a series of vicious insults had told him to go comb his hair. It had been a satisfactory start.

 Daario and his buddies had then collected Daenerys' best friend Missandei and her boyfriend Grey in a rented limousine and they had all carded off to a restaurant where Daario put his father's credit card to good use.

The evening went smoothly but Daenerys couldn't stop her nervousness, thinking about the upcoming dance. It was almost a given that she and Daario would get elected homecoming king and queen. She understood the high school politics much better than her crazy brother, no matter what he might think. And truly she did not care about the silly title. What she did care about was that people would finally see her for more than the pretty orphaned girl from far away Great Britain, with a lunatic for a brother and man for a warden, who already seemed to plan to marry her off to one of his rich business buddies. People thought of her as pretty and saw nothing of all that. She wouldn't let them either, she wouldn't appear weak. But apart from the three puppies she had rescued, her little dragons, the only reprieve Daenerys had found in the years since having come to America was dance. Her PE teacher had recommend her for classes and before she knew it she fell in love with the hours of moving to music, than to the chaotic cruel beat of life for once.

 Daario Naheris was one of the bike boys hanging around dance school to pick up pretty girls. Daenerys knew he thought she was pretty but he also listened to her when she talked about her dreams of becoming a politician one day. He didn't have much to say about it, but he seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say and that had been good enough a difference for her in her loneliness to make him her boyfriend. Secretly, she wondered what it would be like to be with someone however, who actually had a passion of his own and who would still care if she hadn't been born pretty.

 But he had agreed to learn this dance routine with her and he hadn't even been horrible learning it. She didn't fully understand it herself, but this dance was important to her. People in her politics class saw her as arrogant and bossy. Everyone outside of politics saw her as pretty and nothing more. She wanted to show all of them that there was more to her than mind and body, that she had passion, that she was a human being for god's sake.

 After listening to the mindless conversation of Daario's bros, when she and Missandei had mostly had their own private conversation, they finally drove to the school, music blasting from speakers in a tacky gym hall that appalled Daenerys form the start.

 When Daario and the other boys were still fishing for their tickets, already half drunk, Daenerys stood shivering by the entrance, watching Missandei in Grey's loving arms with a certain longing.

“Forgot your jacket your grace?” a smooth voice appeared suddenly from behind her.

She turned around and was faced with Arya Stark, one of the younger spawns of her family's rival.

Their families had been at a feud for two generations now and Daenerys wouldn't much care but her brother did and so did the Stark boys and there had been ugly scenes between them recently and more than one bloody nose. Daenerys wasn't sure about the Stark girl, however. She often saw her around the gym, drenched in sweat, presumably from fencing. Arya Stark apparently was a fighting prodigy, having learned in their mutual home country, England.

But apart from that the youngest Stark seemed mostly to be alone around school, brooding and content in her loneliness when she wasn't with her family. The only friends she seemed to have were that pastry crazy kid Hot pie and the admittedly handsome footballer Gendry.

She could usually be seen in dark corners, talking to her few friends or families and sometimes their eyes would lock over distance and Daenerys wondered what the youngest Stark girl thought of her and her family. They never talked, however.

But today Daenerys gasped at the Stark girl's appearance. Instead of a classic prom dress Arya Stark honed a navy blue tuxedo jacket with black lapels and tightly fitted trousers over a white crumpled shirt, maybe just as a reminder that she in fact didn't really care. However, she also wore bright red lipstick and for the first time that Daenerys could remember her brown hair was flying openly onto her shoulders and her grey eyes were strikignly underlined by black. Had her eyes always been this grey?

Catching herself staring she willed her arms to stop shivering.

“Your grace?”, she repeated bemusedly.

The Stark girl nodded.

“The whole school knows you are going to be homecoming queen.”

She said it not unkindly but almost challengingly and Daenerys felt the need to defend herself.

“The vote hasn't even been passed yet.”

“Don't act like you don't perfectly know that you are going to win, Daenerys. We all know.”

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at that.

“And why would you care, Arya? I didn't pick you for a prom kind of girl.”

Arya crossed her arms over her chest and Daenerys couldn't help but think that a) she had indeed very toned arms and b) that the colour of her tux matched the colour of her own dress.

“I'm not. My mother made me go. She threatened I couldn't go to the nationals if I refused.”

“You're going to the nationals of fencing?”

“Yes. And if I were allowed to compete the men I would bring your whiny older brother to his knees.”

She said it with edge, clearly to provoke, but Daenerys smiled a little.

“I wish you could.”

Arya seemed genuinely taken aback at that. She unfolded her arms and leaned back onto the schools grey walls.

“You would want me to beat your own brother?”, she asked cautiously.

“I would want anything to happen that shows my brother he is not the centre of the universe. Nor this stupid family conflict him and your brothers keep fighting out.”

At that something changed in Arya Stark's eyes and Daenerys could tell she appraised her anew.

And she suddenly felt hot under these grey wolf eyes.

Just when Arya seemed about to say something Daario's loud voice made her turn.

“Come on gorgeous, lets get you inside!” he waved with the tickets, a winning smile on bis face.

“Just a minute”, Daenerys called back and turned back to Arya, whose face was back to being impassive. Daenerys found herself oddly disappointed at that.

“You shouldn't trust him you know”, Arya said quietly. Daenerys stopped.

“What do you mean?”

Arya's eyes were earnest and unblinking.

“I see him. At the gym. I wouldn't trust him if I were you.”

Daenerys opened her mouth but was then again rudely interrupted by more of the bikers calling at her.

She called something decisive at them but when she turned back Arya Stark had dissapeared, like a piece of the mist surrounding them.

 

+++

 

She and Daario were elected homecoming king and queen and no one was surprised.

Through it all Daenerys couldn't keep Arya Stark's voice from echoing in her head. With anyone else she would have just assumed it to be mean gossip. Or jealousy. But the girl didn't strike her as the type for either, she was far too independent for that. So when they were outside and smoking – neither fire nor cigarette smoke had ever bothered her for some reason – she snatched Daario's cellphone from his back pocket while pretending to snuggle up to him in the cold and excused herself to the bathroom.

Once locked safely into a cabin she typed in his pin code – he had used it one too many times when trying to feel her up while texting – and opened his messages.

 

+++

 

Ten minutes later Daenerys Targaryen emerged from the bathrooms in strides, a bundle of barely contained energy, just to find Missandei and Daario and his bros waiting for her outside.

“Ah, there she is!,” Daario exclaimed with a big grin, “Ready for our dance my queen?”

Daenerys marched towards him.

“I'm ready to feed you to my DOGS, you ASSHOLE!” She shoved him hard into the chest and he stumbled back into a big gasping group of students, that always seemed to magically appear when there was something happening that would produce good gossip for weeks to come.

Daario stumbled into a couple of seniors and looked outraged.

“What the hell, Dany?! What has gotten into you?”

Daenerys held up his phone, Tinder app open.

“Melanie, Anne and... _Stacy_ , for gods sake, might ask you the same question soon two, cause I will text them and tell them what a two-timing, dishonest, cheating jerk you are!”

She threw the phone at his feet and the students gasped even louder. Missandei however, promptly shoved Daario as well.

“You son of a bitch!”; she started before launching into a cascade of destroying words, pushing back Daario into the gym.

Daenerys and the crowd followed automatically. Just when Daario started to bring forward lame excuses principal Turner appeared with a big smile.

“Ahh, there you are! Its time for your dance, king and queen!”

The whole group just stared at her for a moment.

“I'm not dancing with him”, Daenerys declared finally, calm but determined.

Principal Turner looked at her like she had three heads.

“What do you mean you won't dance with him? You've just been elected Homecoming queen, there come obligations with this title-”

“I won't dance with him because I just found out he cheated on me,” Daenerys explained further.

She wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed, just angry.

Principal Turner looked nervously over her shoulder to the DJ.

“Um – I know lovers have their spats, but I'm sure you're just overreacting Daenerys and your song is about to start-”

“I will not dance with with him!”, Daenerys shouted.

Just then the lights of the gym were suddenly dimmed. Everyone looked back. There was the sound of a mic and the DJ joyously announced: “Ok everyone, it's time for the big moment! Can I ask the High School royalty to come tot he dance floor, please?”

Daenerys closed her eyes and wondered what she had done to deserve this. All she had wanted was this dance. She knew it was stupid, but she felt disappointment creep up to her anger nonetheless. Sighing she approached principal Turner.

“I will talk to him”, she announced in a defeated voice and the principal opened her mouth, but before she could say anything an outstretched arm appeared between them in a sharp movement.

Daenerys' eyes followed the outstretched hand to a tuxedo clad arm up to Arya Stark's grey eyes, that held a challenging and mischievous glint to them.

“Arya?”, Daenerys distantly heard Jon Snow's voice, the older brother of the fascinating creature before her.

“Miss Arya?”, principal Turner echoed in confusion. Arya ignored them all and tilted her head up.

“Come on, do you want to give up your routine just for a stupid boy?”, she said in a low but assured voice.

Daenerys opened her mouth but before she could even ask how Arya knew of her routine the first sweeping violins of Etta James' _“At last”_ were sounding through the gym, the DJ apparently having mistaken Arya in her tuxedo for the prom king.

Like in a trance Daenerys reached her hand up and let it hover over Arya Stark's. It was so small and yet omitted strength like the rest of her. Grey eyes looked at her in determination and Daenerys lips parted.

She heard voices around her again faintly but finally, she lowered her hand and intertwined her fingers with Arya's, who grabbed them gently.

With a small grin in the corner of her mouth Arya pulled Daenerys onto the dance floor and to Daenerys' great shock right at the beginning of Etta James' singing she pulled her into the first position of her carefully worked out choreography expertly.

 

_At Last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

 

Arya's arms and hand were gentle but strong and assured as she swept her up to the bluesy rhythm of the song. In her surprise Daenerys almost stumbled after Arya's lead, her hand gripping onto hers and to her back tightly. Arya chuckled and steadied her.

“Don't worry, I won't let you fall”, she whispered with that self assured grin, but it was warm. She had never been so close to Arya before and the smell of pine enveloped her. And among all these overwhelming developments and whistles and excited mumbles around them, Arya Stark lead her into a secure and steady dance, in a manner so effortless it took Daenerys' breath away. After the first twirl she could feel a surprised and happy laugh bubbling up from her lips.

 

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_At Last the skies above are blue_

_My heart as wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

 

For mysterious reasons Arya Stark not only did know how to dance superbly, it was clear she knew parts of Daenerys' routine. And well. At some parts however, she improvised, but was such an self-assured leader, Daenerys had no trouble at all to step into the new figures, that made her feel a joy in the song that she had previously for all the worrying and perfectionism never allowed herself.

They didn't speak a word but their eyes remained locked onto each other and Daenerys' previous shock made way for an intrigued grin at her own. She could hear Missandei cheering them on over countless other voices, some sounding malicious, some encouraging but she didn't care.

And just when Etta James broke out into the words: _yeah yeah, You smile, you smile,_

 _And then the spell was cast..._ a huge, genuine warm smile did come onto Arya Stark's sharp edged face, making it that much softer and Daenerys felt her heart swell.

And when in the pause in the song before the final crescendo Arya's hands glided over to her hip and back in a tell-tale way, it made Daenerys eyes widen.

“What are you-”

“Trust me.”

And to the final sweeping f _or you are mine at last_ Arya lifted Daenerys up and twirled her around, laughing. Daenerys for a moment felt like she was flying.

Arya put her down to thunderous applause but held her securely in her arms, both of them breathing heavily.

“Go Ary, WHOHOOO!”, Hot Pie's loud voice rose over the masses and for the first time Daenerys tore her eyes loose from the Stark girl to whose chest she was pressed to look over at the boy, who jumped up and down excitedly like a mother hen, his face beat red. A few paces next to him Rob and Jon Stark had looks part indignant and part dumbfounded on their faces, while Sansa, the elder Stark girl, looked outright like she was about to faint.

Daario was nowhere to bes seen, probably having fled in shame. She felt Arya tugging her closer again and she turned to look at her with a beaming smile.

“Want to go somewhere more quiet?”, Arya murmured. Now, with the dance over, she seemed a little overwhelmed by the people and Daenerys squeezed her hand.

“Of course.”

 

+++

 

The cold air that before seemed icy now after their dance just was refreshing. Daenerys stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. It had taken them a while to evade all the curious strangers and friends and principal Turner who didn't seem to know if she should be mad or impressed.

When Arya's older two brothers and Viserys had launched towards them they had made a run for it.

Now they were hiding in a dust bin alley near the gym, their brothers having run past them.

Intrigued, Daenerys finally turned towards Arya,who leaned back onto the brick wall, seemingly calm and collected, but Daenerys could see how she nervously tried to avoid her eyes.

“I didn't know you knew how to dance”, she finally said into the cold air.

Arya shrugged. “My mother made us all learn. I prefer fencing, but fighting and dancing are not so different, really.”

Daenerys arched an eyebrow. “And did your mother make you learn my secret dance choreography as well.”

She could swear that Arya blushed a little. But she squared her shoulders and looked Daenerys dead in the eye.

“You started doing this secret choreography with the Naheris oaf right after my practice in the same gym. When I heard Etta James I stuck around one day I guess.”

“And you learned the steps just by watching?”

Arya shrugged again.

“I'm an observant person.”

Daenerys nodded slowly and then stepped toward the girl, who just minutes before had led her across the dance floor with such bravado, and now visibly tensed in nervousness.

“Why would you do this for me?”, she asked softly. “You don't even know me and our families are enemies.”

Big grey eyes blinked once. “The cheating idiot deserved to be shown up. And I guess dancing with a good partner is actually not so bad.”

When Daenerys looked at her hard Arya swallowed and looked away. After a moment she shrugged of her tuxedo jacket and offered it to Daaenerys.

Daenerys stared at her.

"You have to be cold in that dress," Arya said, almost defensivly. After a moment she carefully drapped the jacket over Daenerys shoulders and Daenerys smiled.

"Arya."

The Stark girl ran a hand through her wild brown hair.

“What? You looked very sad and no one deserves to be treated like that. And, uh, your dress is so nice, it would have been a shame for you not to use it-”

She stopped her rambling when Daenerys pulled her into a tight hug, snuggling into her neck. Arya went rigid in her arms.

Daenerys smiled against her skin and breathed in her fresh pine smell that she found she couldn't get enough of.

Then she brought up her lips to Arya's ear, “Thank you”, she whispered tenderly and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

When she stepped back Arya was frozen, her eyes wide but a sort of unbelieving happiness in them.

At the same time Daenerys saw uncertainness, suspicion, as if she didn't quite trust her. With sadness Daenerys thought back to the many times she saw the Stark girl alone and wondered if maybe Arya wasn't as content with her loneliness as she had thought.

“You're welcome”, Arya said finally, cautiously, still remaining frozen.

Daenerys bit her lip. “Can I ask you something? Is Gendry Baratheon your boyfriend? Do I have to worry about him?”

Arya scoffed at that.

“He wishes. Why would you worry about him?”

With anewed confidence Daenerys stepped closer again and slowly traced Arya's arm. This time she didn't tense and Daenerys allowed a certain fire to enter her eyes.

“Because I would like to dance with you again”, she said with hooded eyes. And after a brief pause a smile, that beautiful full smile she had seen earlier in their dance reappeared on Arya's face.

The Stark girl stepped closer and, after a short moment of hesitation, grabbed her hand. Their fingers were hot together in the cold air and fit perfectly.

“I would like that too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know prom probably doesn't work that way, but hey I'm not even a native English speaker. Hope you enjoyed and leave me your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
